The present invention relates to an electronic component unit.
As an electronic component unit which is mounted on a vehicle or the like in the related art, for example, an electronic component module including an electronic component substrate on which a plurality of bus bars are attached to an insulating board and a plurality of electronic components are electrically connected to the plurality of bus bars, and a case which houses the electronic component substrate, in which outer terminal connection portions which are provided in each bus bar are collected and a connector connection portion is formed, is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Since the connector connection portion is disposed between the plurality of electronic components, the electronic component module achieves a small size in the unit.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2013-198347